


old enough to know better

by helsinkibaby



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Age Difference, F/M, Het, Rare Pair, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-18 09:38:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8157569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: They both know better than to be doing this. They just don't care.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For lonely prompts week day 3  
> http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/560173.html?thread=78953773#t78953773
> 
> any. any. old enough to know better. young enough not to care.

"We can't do this." 

Joe's words might have more of an effect if they weren't muffled by Caitlin's neck, kisses interspersing each one. And she might take more notice of them if she wasn't preoccupied with the feel of his hair underneath her fingers, the feel of his hands sneaking under her skirt, of his breath raising goosebumps on her skin. 

"I know." She gasps as her back hits the wall, moves her hands around so that they can push his suit jacket off his shoulders - his incredibly broad, well muscled shoulders and how has she never noticed that before? "We're friends," she adds, frowning at one particularly recalcitrant button until his lips find hers and kiss the frown away. 

"I'm way too old for you," he agrees but there's nothing old about the way he shifts her weight, hoisting her up against the wall so that their lower bodies are pressed together and she can feel how much he wants this, wants her. 

When one of his fingers ghosts in between her legs, she moans and she knows she can't pretend she doesn't want this too. 

"We should know better," she gasps and that finger moves backwards and forward and her eyes lock with his. 

"Yeah," he says and there's a moment of silence where they stare at each other, a moment of decision stretched out between them. 

Because they do know better. This - whatever _this_ is - might have been brewing for a while but they don't live in a vacuum. Their choice, the one they make in this moment, will affect more lives than theirs and all the passion in the world won't change that. 

They're both old enough to know better.

But Caitlin decides that she, for one, is young enough not to care. 

She sees in his eyes that he's made the same decision and their lips meet and their hands scrabble and there is no need for further talking. 

It's a good choice.


End file.
